


A Burst of Love

by neoncat666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Poetry, this is actually a gift to my partner lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncat666/pseuds/neoncat666
Summary: this is gay





	A Burst of Love

We met through a friend  
We only talked for like 5 days  
We had a connection that lasted a year

The feelings I felt were terrifying  
A weird anxiety mixed with hope  
I honestly didn't know what I was doing

As the months went by it seemed more relaxed  
Like we could stay like this forever  
I want to

You've been through hardships  
I have too  
We've come back stronger and I love being strong for you

Everytime you speak I lose my ability to  
"I love you" dying on my lips cause I'm so flustered  
Maybe it's worth it just to hear your laugh

I can't wait to see you  
Feel your hugs and maybe never let go  
Early sorry for the short jokes though

There was a form I had to fill  
"What are 5 things you heavily dislike about your partner"  
I couldn't think of any but I filled up the like part

In a way this poem is a letter  
A letter to you that I love you  
That I feel my heart burst every time you say it back

So maybe this is gay  
So maybe this is sappy  
So maybe this is making me cry

My love  
My darling  
My star

Happy 1 year  
I love you


End file.
